Aliens of London TORCHWOOD
by SciFiRockerGeek
Summary: When I was watching Exit Wounds. I was so happy they finally linked Tosh’s appearance on Doctor Who. This is my take on Tosh’s and Owen’s conversation. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Wake up to Invasion

Summary: When I was watching Exit Wounds. I was so happy they finally linked Tosh's appearance on Doctor Who. This is my take on Tosh's and Owen's conversation.

Disclaimer...I own nothing (cries)

He woke up to see his ceiling. All he knew was that it was the year 2005. How he got home or what he did could not be brought to mind. His head hurt too. That he could tell too. He had left the television on from last night. The news was on and the same thing was being said. "Alien Invasion". Ever since his fiance's death those words were no longer taken lightly. He looked for his phone and found it on the night stand. It vibrated and showed 10 Voice mails, 10 missed calls and 5 texts. The texts read 'Torchwood'. The calls all came from the Hub's line. The last thing he wanted to do was actually work.

AT THE HUB

"Tosh". Jack yelled from his balcony to her at her station. "Yes Jack?". She had been hearing him yelling names and orders ever since the crash of the vessel. "Call him again". He told her as he went back into his office. She didn't need to know a name. She knew who he meant. She picked up her phone and pressed speed dial. She was expecting to get his voice mail again for the...what was it? Millionth time?!. It rang three times and the she heard "Hello". She was a little stunned but put on her best nice phone voice. "Hello Owen, it's Toshiko. We've been calling you for a bit. Have you seen the news?". She wasn't sure what else to do as she heard a pause. "Owen?". "I'm here just...been dreading this moment. I've been seein it for a while now. What I wanna know is why am I needed?". "Recent news shows that they found a body. We are the only organization who is set up to know about alien life forms. They want an autopsy done". "I really can't go. Could someone else do it?". "No Owen. You are the medic". "Tosh if you could see me you wouldn't want me to go. I'm hung over, got a headache, haven't shaved. Could someone else go?!". He was begging her now. "Owen you really need to go". Owen was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tosh how will it look if a hung over Doctor comes to work with sharp tools?". He was making a good point and he needed to learn to be sober. Tosh knew why he was drinking but, this was an escape tactic from his pain. He needs to find a better outlet. "Alright. I'll se what I can do". She was already wondering how they could do this with out looking like fools. "Thanks Tosh. I owe you one". "No problem". They both hung up at the same time. She could see Jack coming down the stairs. He knew she spoke to Owen so what was a cover story. "So when can he be here and why didn't he answer before?". He stood behind her chair waiting patiently. "Actually, Owen's really sick. He sounds horrid. He doesn't want to contaminate any samples or even make us look bad". She was mentally patting herself on the back. "You know you've been in to work when you are sick". That was true but, she never came in hung over like some. "Well everyone has a different dedication to the job. Plus I don't deal with samples". "Apparently. Ok so who can we send. I got Ianto and Suzie out in the field. I know nothing about autopsies so...Tosh could you do it?". "Me?". The shock was so obvious on her face Jack laughed a little. "Tosh you could bull shit your way through any situation". She stared at him for a bit. "Ok. I guess I could". He smiled at her. "That's my Techie. A helicopter will be here at about 14:00 so you have 30 minutes to brush up on your skills and to pack a bag".


	2. Chapter 2 who's going and what to bring

Chapter 2

Jack went back to his office to finish paper work and Tosh finished up her refresher course. She went to go and pack her bag with her spare clothes in her locker. She took her lab coat that she wore when she did experiments and pack it in there too. She also took some of her gadgets that she uses to detect rift activity or any other type of radiation. Jack came down from his office. "The chopper will be here soon. You ready to go?". He grabbed her bag as she was logging off her computer. "I'm ready as I'll ever be I guess". She gave him a shy smile. He smiled back.

As they waited for the copter to show he could tell she was nervous. "You'll do fine". He told her as he put his arm around her shoulders. "What if I mess up?". She was playing with her fingers. Jack knew she always did that when she was nervous. "Then you'll use your smarts and you can't go wrong". He hugged her. "If I didn't have trust in you Tosh I wouldn't be sending you". He told her as he hugged her. "Thank you Jack". She said into his chest.

The Helicopter finally arrived. Jack saw her to it and helped put her bag in the cabin and then helped her in as well. "I want you back Tosh. Don't stay there". She laughed a bit and he was glad his plan to ease her nerves had worked. "I'm Sargent Rutkin". He held out his hand and Tosh took it. "I will be your personal guard and guide as long as you're in London Doctor...?". He didn't know her name yet. "Sato, Toshiko Sato". "Doctor Sato". He finished his sentence with her name. He buckled her in. Jack looked at the Sargent. "I want her back in one piece and the same condition I'm giving her to you in". Both could tell he was serious. Rutkin saluted. Jack made the call sign to Tosh and she nodded.

The flight wasn't long. It did give Tosh enough time to calmb her nerves and go over more things in her head. Once they landed it was a quick departure from the roof to the inside. Before she knew it Tosh was standing in front of a door. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay Doctor Sato". He unlocked her door and was given a very plain and rather boring colored room. "Thank you". She was able to put her things down before Rutkin interrupted her thoughts. "They would like the autopsy done as soon as possible". "Of course". She grabbed her lab coat out of her bag and put several of her gadgets in her pocket as well.

Rutkin escorted her to the morgue. He moved the clear strip from her path and she entered. It was cold, like all morgues. This one seemed to be as full as theirs. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the middle of the room where a table lye. A sheat was on it but, it was covering a body. An alien body that she had to disect and tell people what it was, what it last ate, what was it's health, is it a risk, a threat, a friend... The questions went on and on in her head. The nerves came back.


	3. Chapter 3 Is it dead?

Chapter 3-Is it dead?

Tosh was able to do the basics. She checked for a pulse, heart beat, checked it's pupils, took blood, felt the body and poked it too. She was able to put it as DOA. The alien could have died in the crash but, there was no evidence of any trauma to prove that or back up her claim. The suit could not be removed. It looked as if the very fabric was bonded to it's body. Which looked like a normal, earth...pig body. She added all the exam notes and her own to some of the paperwork she had to do. She forgot that she was supposed to call Jack when she got to London. She was finally able to call him. "Captain Jack Harkness". Tosh was taken back. When did he ever answer the phone so...politely?. "It's Tosh Jack". "Hello Tosh, did you just get to London?". "No I've been here for a bit but, they had me get to work immediately". "How is the work going?". "Seems fine. I examined the body. The base seems to be the pig body. I'm going to send you some images". She clicked for the pictures she took to be sent to Jack's computer.

When Jack saw them however it triggered confusion. "You get them?". "Yeah I did". He answered as he kept looking at the pictures. "That is like no race I have ever seen. Nor does it remind me of what a race does as far as torture goes". "Exactly, looks like nothing I've...ever cataloged". She continued to stare at the pictures as well. "Keep digging Tosh. You're doing fantastic. Make a copy of everything you write. Including all the paperwork you have to do". "Right. I was afraid of that". Jack laughed a little. They both hung up at the same time.

Tosh was finishing more of the paper work and was starting to make copies of the earlier ones. She also scanned them into her computer and put them in an e-mail to her. Just incase if they took the paper work off her. She went back to her desk to sort out the originals from copies of her latest work. She sat at the desk and heard a bang from...behind her. From where she put the body. She became curious and frightened. She was used to already having a weapon with her always. Now she was in the face of danger and had no weapon at all. Maybe she could use her pen. She remembers pronouncing it dead. Could it be alive? She got closer to the door. The banging was frequent. She got closer and reached for the door.


	4. Chapter 4 Time to go Home

Chapter 4- Time to go Home

As Tosh reached for the door it burst open. All she could manage to do was scream. As the creature ran out she turned to run. She had slipped at some point on what, she didn't know and had hit her head. It even sounded like a pig. It ran in a different direction. She didin't care as long as it was away from her. She was still looking for it incase it decided to run at her and attack.

A man came running in followed by several soldiers. He saw me and came towards me. All I could manage to say was "Oh my god! It's still alive!". The man was rattling off orders to the soldiers to search for it. "I checked it, it was dead". "Hibernation, shock. Anything could have let be presented as dead". Something fell in the room. We both looked and he could tell. "It's still here". He went looking for it. He found it and he said "Hello". No matter what I'd say it was scared and it ran off and out of the morgue. I could hear the stranger telling no one to shoot. As I followed him out I could see one soldier raise his gun. He shoots the alien dead. "It was scared more of us then you were of it". He had gotten Rutkin to help him carry the body back to the morgue.

When we finally have a quiet moment he is able to tell me his name. "I'm the Doctor by the way". He holds out his hand for her to take. "Doctor what?". She asked as she shook his hand. "Just the Doctor. Do you have a name?". "Yes I do. Sorry. I'm Doctor Toshiko Sato. I'm from Cardiff". They were able to talk of it's design. "It looks almost like, it was made not born like this". Tosh put in as her opinion. "I agree". "If they did use a pig then, they must have changed it so it could walk on 2 instead of 4 legs". He suddenly seem to have figured it all out and ran off. When I went to find him in the hall. I did go right after him I couldn't find him. What was weird was a gust of wind.

She had finally finished washing herself up and copying all the paperwork. She also put the alien body away...again. She was packing her little briefcase of all the papers and pictures. Rutkin appeared in the doorway. "Doctor Sato". He called from the doorway. "Sargent Rutkin you can call me Toshiko". "Well Toshiko, it's safe to say that your assignment here is over". He smiled at her and was about to leave. "Oh, we can't afford to let go of any sort of transport. Could you find someone to get you?". He didn't really want an answer. He was usuing a question to tell her, we got you here you get yourself home. She knew there was one person who well...lived in the Hub. She took out her cell phone and calls Jack.


	5. Chapter 5 Take the night off

Chapter 5- Take the night off

If there was one thing Jack had learned, it was to always leace his phone on and near to him as well. As he was finishing up his latest paper work, there always seemed to be a new one on his desk before he could finish the other. Ianto and Suzie had returned from the field part of this mission. There wasn't much they could get their hands on before the government did. Tosh was in the biggest clue area. They had seen the pictures as well. They were as confused as the other. Jack had let them go home not to long after they did their paper work and categorized their findings. He was going to do some relaxing himself. He didn't need sleep but, he could do with a lye down every now and then. His phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. 'Toshiko' appeared on the screen. Jack picked up as soon as possible. "Hello Tosh, anything new?". He was waiting for her to go on about a fascinating discovery and to get a bit more action. "Hello Jack. The only new thing unfortunately is that they no longer need me here". "So, how come you don't sound too excited about that?". "Well mostly because they provide transportation here but, not back. I kind of need a ride". "Ok Tosh. Wait there. It'll be a while but, I'll get there". "Ok Jack. Thank you". After they ended their conversation one sat and waited while the other put on their jacket and grabbed their keys.

It had been about an hour and some minutes before Jack arrived. He could see Toshiko sitting on a bunch waiting for him. She threw her bag in the back and hoped in the front. As they drove back to Cardiff, Tosh told Jack about almost the whole experience. "So I walk towards the door and suddenly 'Boom'. The door flies open and out comes the supposedly dead alien". Jack smiled at her. She had told him how frightened she had been and yet, her voice held so much excitement. They had gotten down to a science conversation finally. She told him of the Doctor, the alien body, the normal pig body. She just kept on talking and Jack loved it. Eventually the day had caught up to her and the adrenaline had worn off. She started to fall asleep slightly at first. He could see she was fighting it too. "Why don't you rest your eyes Tosh". He was suggesting it so maybe she would finally sleep. "I'm ok". She sat up straight again and opened her eyes wide to re adjust them to the lights.

Jack pulled up outside of her flat. She was fast asleep in the passengers seat. Jack finally got her to sleep by putting on classical music and turning the heat up slightly. She got comfortable and that was the last he saw of her eyes open. When he got there he didn't want to wake her. He got out, went to her bag. He searched through it till he found her keys. He went to her door and unlocked it. He went in and started to turn on some of the lights. He remembered helping her get a flat in Cardiff from London. He saw it when it was bare. Seeing it furnished and how she did it...he liked it. He found his way to the bedroom and turned on the light there too. He made his way back to the car and went on the passenger side. He opened the door and unstrapped her. She didn't make a sound or move. She was exhausted and Jack was more than willing to let her have the night off and the day off too. He laughed a little thinking what their day would be like with someone who knew nothing about computers trying to run one. How bad could they mess one up? He got her to her bed room and laid her down and covered her. He got her bag from the car and left it on her couch. He looked into her bedroom one last time. He went to the side of her bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Good work today Tosh". He whispered and then left to go back to the Hub. He had a list of people he had to call and only one name was on it...Owen Harper.


	6. Chapter 6 Life goes on

Chapter 6-

Toshiko awoke in her bed, in her apartment. How did she get there? She remembered waiting for Jack and then the ride home. She was so excited to tell Jack everything and give him all the paperwork. Then the day caught up with her and she couldn't keep her eyes open. The lights passing by the windshield, the heat turned up, the music. It almost seemed as if Jack helped her fall asleep since he was the one who turned up the heat and put on soft music. She rose out of bed and opened her curtains. She didn't realize she would miss Cardiff this much. She was raised in London, lived there for years as well. She was actually happy to leave there. She had missed home and even missed being shut up under ground in the Hub for hours, even days. She went to her bag and took out the file of her paperwork from London. She had everything organized and ready to go. She put it back in her bag and headed for the shower.

Jack sat in his office. He spent the whole night up thinking... 'What do I say to Owen?'. He decided to try to be as kind as possible. He picked up the phone and dialed the first 4 numbers to Owen's house. The big door opened and in walked Owen. Looking worse than ever. He looked like he was hung over for 3 months. Jack looked down over the railing. "Owen...my office. Now!". Owen new this was coming. He was ready to get yelled at and all of the above. He sat down in front of Jack's desk. "Jack look...". "Owen, look I understand. You've lost someone you love and not sure how to deal with their death and the way they died". All Owen could do was nod. "Next time an assignment calls for a Doctor...you are going. No more of Tosh covering for you. She has enough work to do and is now back logged. You call in a favor it had better be because you are dying and need help. You hear me?". Again Owen nodded. "That's all. You got work to do too. Get to it". Jack went back to his paperwork and other things on his desk which told Owen he was done with him. Owen got up and left.

Tosh was dressed and ready to go. She double checked her bag and made sure all the files were with her. She headed to her car and began her way to the hub. She felt better driving herself than being driven around and having to have a babysitter. It was one of those where they didn't let you have any fun and they were always watching you so you couldn't get away with anything. Those were the ones she hated the most. Not that she was a real trouble maker back then. Her brother was that one. She hated that one though because they would look over her shoulder as she did home work or computer work. She still didn't like it when they did that at the Hub.

Jack was hoping Tosh would take the day off but, knowing her. Sure enough in she walked. She was right on time. "Spend the day in London, Get attacked, Sleep all the way home and still get here on time and ready to work". Jack couldn't help but laugh. Tosh smiled at him. "Better than sitting at my house all by myself". She went to the top of the stairs by his office. "I brought you all the copies of the paperwork I did. Pictures as well". She handed them to him. "Thank you Tosh. I'll give them a look over". He went into his office and Tosh looked over the railing as she heard a noise by the desks. Owen was in and was not looking happy nor too sober. This would certainly be an interesting day. She could see the look on Jack's face as he heard Owen through a fit. He gave her a look and mouthed to her. ' Sobering up. Not pretty'. He went back to her paperwork. Tosh headed back to her desk. She had several files there and had to catch up. Owen owed her a coffee. Not one he would get Ianto to make either. How could she stay mad at him. 2 weeks into his position and she was already liking him. She could let it go. Sure it wouldn't be the last time she would cover for him or anyone.


End file.
